


Dirty

by cowgirl65



Category: Bonanza, Lancer (TV), The Big Valley
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Barkley, Cartwright and Lancer boys are so hot when they get dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley, Bonanza, Lancer or Dirty. No money is being made from this.


End file.
